DragonBall New Beginnings
by TaterSlam014
Summary: It has been 30 years since the earth has been under attack and since Goku has been seen. The world has been seeking a new hero. After making a promise with his mother Pan since he was little, a 15 year old boy named Chahan is looking to be the new hero of earth. Can he do it? what challenges await him? Find out in DragonBall New Beginnings!
1. Introduction

**"DragonBall New Beginning"**

Hey, guys. Before we get into the first part of the series, I just want to say that this is my first story I have written I just want you to know that this is a story written by fans for fans of Dragonball. Stories and characters are going to be described in my way and they are not official cannon. With that out of the way, LETS BEGIN THE NEW TALE IN THE WORLD OF DRAGONBALL!

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION  
**

Many years ago, a strange boy with a tail had landed on Planet Earth. This young boy was from a warrior planet named "Planet Vegeta". This planet housed fierce beings named Sayians. This breed was a vicious warrior race that were feared by many of species. The strange boy was sent from Planted Vegeta to destroy earth, but when he landed on his head after he had fell off a cliff, his vicious warrior nature programing had been damaged and had turned his nature to a kindhearted one. The only features that had remained from his warrior nature were his wanting to get stronger and his ability to eat tons of food without gaining weight.

This boy's Sayian name was Kakkarot and his earth name was Goku and for many years he has gotten stronger and has had made many friends. Together they had fought many strong enemies and made new allies in their adventures for the magic Dragon Balls that have been said to grant one wish. After their most recent battle with a being known as Majin Buu, they were able to bring peace to earth for a very long time. One day at the famous World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku had faced a young man named Uub who turned out to be a non evil incarnation of Majin Buu. Goku decided to train Uub to be the next savior of earth, but also leaving his friends and family in the process. Goku and Uub have been gone for 20 years now and has been presumed dead after years of no contact. His friends have either retired from fighting or relaxing living a normal life (Such as Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, ChiChi, Bullma, her parents, and Ox King) or have went their own ways or are still around (Such as Gohan, Videl, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Bra, Android 18, Marron, Dendei, Mr. Popo, and of course Shenron.). Even though the world was at peace, the world still needed a protector. Goku's oldest son, Gohan, knew this. For years Gohan has been training his daughter Pan, his younger brother Goten, Bullma's and Vegeta's son and daughter Trunks and Bra, and of course Pan's 14 years old son Chahan. Chahan was Pan's first and only 1/4 of sayian blood son. Chahan grew up without knowing his father. He never really ever considered who his father was or where he was. All he knew that he was the Great Grandson of Goku. Chahan had always loved listening to the stories of Goku. Chahan had even considered Goku as a role model even if he wasn't around. Ever since he was 4 years old, Chahan has been addicted to fighting due to him having sayian blood and also from watching his mother and friends train and fight each other. Pan had noticed this and she had always hoped that Chahan would grow up to be just like the way Goku was when Pan last saw him. Even though Goku had left her family, Pan still thought highly of Goku. She never had any anger towards the decision that he made that day to train Uub. Pan was always happy with her son and that she knew that one day Chahan would want to begin fighting and learning how to become strong, but she never would have imagined that her son would make a decision that would keep him dedicated to his training like what happened when he was 5 years old. When Chahan was 5 years old, he had stumbled into an old trunk that was in his house on a hot summer day. After he found the trunk, he yelled for his mother.

 **"MOTHER COME HERE, PLEASE!"**

 **"What wrong, Chahan?"**

 **"Mother, I've found this old trunk filled with an old weighted training Gi and a four star dragonball. who did this stuff belong to?"**

 **"That belonged to your Great Grsndfather, Goku. The man who was once the savior of earth"**

" **You mean this was his stuff before he vanished?"** Zenku said with a surprised look.

Pan looked surprised by the question but responded with **"Yes. This was his stuff before he died. Not vanished"**

 **"I know but I can't help feeling that he is still alive."** said Chahan.

Pan looked even more surprised by her son's response. **"How about you come down stairs with me and just forget about that old trunk?**

Suddenly Chahan rose up and said with a determined look and tone and said **"Mother, I swear on my name and Great Grandpa Goku's that I will spend my life getting stronger and one day becoming the next savior of earth!"**

Pan looked more surprised and shocked when she heard her son's vow. **What makes you think that you can become strong like him and become the protector of earth?**

 **I have heard about his adventures, his battles, his determination to protect his friends and the Earth ,and his determination to get stronger. I decided that I too want to get stronger. Not just for me, but for my family, my friends, my home,and the Earth.**

Pan's became even more shocked. At first she looked concern, but that look quickly turned into a smile and proudness in her son's words and vow. **"Alright then. How bout you start training with me and I'll help you in reaching your goal, but you can't back out of it. Understand?"**

started smiling and feeling joy when he heard his mom's words. **"YES, MOM! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"**

Chahan started running towards his mother's arms and they both braced each other. After all those years, Chahan has never broke his promised and after all those years he has become stronger and more skilled in fighting. His mother has never broken her promise either and she felt that her son could become the next hero of the world. But at the age of 15, Chahan is about to face his greatest challenge in his quest to become the next hero of earth.

- **END-**

* * *

Well that ends the Introduction! Remember, that this just the introduction. Questions that have not been answered will be in Chapter 1. Thank you guys for reading my story and I hope you will follow the adventures of Zenku!


	2. Chapter 1

DragonBall New Beginning

Hey, guys. Today we will be starting the newest saga in "DragonBall NB" I like to call the "New Sayian Warrior" saga. This chapter will be longer than the introduction and it will feature a lot of action as I can come up with. Enjoy!

* * *

"SAIYAN WARRIOR SAGA"

Chapter 1: How bout a spar! Chahan fights his mother!

The sun shines bright on the old Capsel Corps building on a warm summer day. Inside this building houses a young man who is about to induce a harsh training session with his mother and her friends. This young man's name is Chahan. A 15 year old boy with short spiky black hair(picture videl's hair when she cut it in the buu saga) who has been training since he was 4 years of age. Chahan got up extra early that morning so he could get in a quick warm up before his intense training begins. Chahan got dressed into his tattered orange training gi and headed outside to warm up. Chahan still couldn't believe that he was actually going to face his friends and mother today in training. He has fought all of them before in sparring matches but today's training was special. Today he had to face everybody all at once. Even though he had trained for years now, Chahan still didn't think he was strong enough to handle a group of experienced fighters. Chahan seemed to be loss in thought as he was finishing up his warm ups and stretches. Suddenly as Chahan got done stretching, he saw his mother coming out of the house. It was Pan. Pan looked surprised to see her son up so early and already getting ready for the training today.

 **Chahan? What are doing out here so early in the morning?**

 **Well, today is the day I get to fight everyone all at once right? I thought it would be a good Idea to start getting all warmed up so I'll be ready for the sparring match today.**

 **But training doesn't start until Noon.**

Chahan started feeling embarrassed. But instead of showing it, he just gave a smile.

 **I guess I got my times mixed up. Great grandma ChiChi always says that I am bad at telling time. Just like Great Grandpa Goku.**

 **I guess so.** said Pan with a chuckle. After the quick chuckle, an idea came to Pan.

 **Well, since you are already warmed up, how about we do some little training.**

 **Sounds good to me, Mom!** said Chahan with an exciting tone and smile.

 **Okay. So I think we should do this. I will start on the offensive side and you can take the defensive side. The goal is for the attacker to try to land an attack on the defender who is trying to avoid the attacks at all cost. How does that sound?**

 **SOUNDS GREAT, MOM!**

 **Okay! Get ready.**

Right as pan said that, Chahan took his stance while Pan took hers. Chahan steadily watched her movements as he waited for a sign of an attack motion. Suddenly Pan's foot started to slowly lift off the ground. Then in a instant, Pan started rushing forward in a attacking formation. Chahan quickly leaped out of the way of a ferocious kick that was aimed for his head. Pan was quick to response with a barrage of kicks and punches. Chahan began to dodge and block all of her attacks with little trouble. Pan swung a left punch at Chahan, but with ease, he ducked. As he duck, he saw his mother's right knee coming right for him. As quickly as he could, he sprung backwards into a backflip to regain some distance. Pan looked pleased with her son's effort so far. As she gave a quick smile, she put her two fingers on her forehead then disappeared in thin air.

Chahan knew right away that his mother just used Instant Transmission. An old move that Goku use to use. Instead of being shocked, Chahan just stood still and waited for his mother to reappear. He closed his eye's then tried to sense his mother. Pan Suddenly appeared behind Chahan's head with her right leg cocked back for a mighty kick. Chahan sensed his mother's presence and turned around quickly. right when he turned around, he saw his mother's leg coming right towards him. The attack landed with a loud thud. But to Pan's surprise, Chahan had block the attack with his left forearm. Pan gave Chahan a smile and they began to slowly descend to the ground to begin phase two of the training session.

 **Good Job, Son. Now It is your turn to be the attacker. GO!**

Chahan gave her a nod then began to rush forward. Pan remain a steady blocking stance and waited for Chahan to attack. Chahan began to throw punches and kicks at pan, but Pan dodged them easily. Chahan thought as much. He never expects his mother to be hit by those attacks. Chahan began throwing spinning elbow attacks and round house kicks and backwards roundhouse kicks, but still Pan dodged them easily. Chahan was getting more frustrated but he had to remain calm if he wanted to land a strike on his mother. Chahan then tried another attack. This time he threw a left punch feint which caught Pan a little off guard then he followed through with a mighty left roundhouse kick to the head which connected with a mighty thud. But the the thud came from Chahan's leg connecting with pan's right forearm.

 **Crap! I need to get her fully off her guard.** Chahan thought to himself. **I don't think feints are going to work. I need to think of something else.**

 **Come on, Kid! Don't stop! Keep attacking me!** said Pan in a intense voice.

Chahan began again to throw another barrage of punches and kicks. Pan again started to dodge all of them but she blocked the last punch. This gave Chahan an idea. Chahan threw a left punch at Pan's head, but Pan blocked it. Chahan wanted that to happen. Chahan saw that her mid section was left wide open. Chahan then threw a right sucker punch to Pan's stomach. The punch landed with so much force that it made Pan spit out saliva from her mouth and then made her fall to her knee's.

 **You okay, Mom? I might've put a little too much force into that one.**

Pan began to slowly pick her self off up the ground. **I'm okay, kid. Just...got the...wind knocked out of me.**

Pan finally stood up and gently patted Chahan's shoulder. **I have to admit. You've gotten a lot stronger since you were a just a young kid. But, How the heck were you able to hit me?**

Chahan looked at his mother and then began to explain his attack plan. **Well I noticed that my feints weren't taking you off your guard, so I thought of something else. It came to me when you block my last punch. I needed to get you fully off your guard, so i decided to throw a set up punch, then find for a wide spot and noticed your stomach was wide open.**

Pan smiled again at her son and began to rub his head. Then her expression went from happy, to angry and embarrassment. She crossed her arms and said **Well it was a good attack but don't think for a moment that i was wide open for an attack because I was weak. I am still stronger than you and I am still tired thats all.**

Chahan just looked at his mother and just chuckled. **Don't worry, mom. I won't.**

 **Good.** Said Pan who began to calm down a little. **Well i think by the time we get to Dad's training spot, it should be noon. You ready to go, Kid?**

Chahan now feeling more confident with himself after the spar responded with

 **Yeah! I am ready now! Lets Go!** The two nodded at each other and sprung up in the air and began to go to Gohan's training spot

* * *

Well, that concludes the first official chapter of Dragon Ball NB. Next chapter will include more characters and fights so stay tuned for the "SAIYAN WARRIOR SAGA" and the next chapter of DRAGONBALL NEW BEGINNINGS


End file.
